gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House Arryn
Targaryen Conquest What's the source of information for the submission of the Vale during the War of Conquest? Advanced info from Lands of Ice and Fire? While I'm on the subject, does Lands of Ice and Fire give a clearer chronology of the exact sequence of events in the Targaryen Conquest? Also, Visenya's page says that all three dragons were at Harrenhal; wasn't Field of Fire explicitly the only time they used all three?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Only in the Field of Fire they were used together. In Harrhenhal it was seemingly just Balerion. About the Vale, all that its known is that they submitted (unknown if they actually battled Aegon) and were made Lords Paramount of the Vale.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Seems to come from Martin's reading of The World of Ice and Fire (Lands is the map book ;) as is recalled in So Spake Martin. --Lord Stark1 (talk) 14:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Peter :There's one occurance of "Peter" in "Season 4" section. It should be "Petyr". I was going to fix it, but it doesn't let me edit the page. :Marjetika (talk) 17:05, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Fixed. Thanks for the heads-up. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 18:18, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Army of the Vale I think we should change the troop number count of House Arryn to unknown, there hasn't been any evidence which point out the total number of men House Arryn consists of. PeytoncZoran (talk) 00:22, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Major revamp This article is a mess. Any admins/mods care to remedy this? SharkyBytesz (talk) 13:18, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Xanderen has since cleaned it up. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:17, August 23, 2017 (UTC) House Arryn pledged to House Targaryen? Since House Stark has bent the knee to House Targaryen doesn't that mean House Arryn is now under House Targaryen indrectly? Plz tell me if I am wrong but if I am not I request that House Arryn page be opened. Brandonnovoa98 (talk) 15:03, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Maybe? It is not clear. But since none of Vale lords (or Northern lords) know that Jon bent the knee to Daenarys, it is hard to say at this time that House Arryn is a vassal of House Targaryen, even indirectly. My feeling is that House Arryn and the rest of the Vale lords have to agree to bend the knee to Daenarys as well - something like Jon telling all the lords why he bent the knee and asks that they do as well. Only after they bend the knee would I consider them to be ruled by House Targaryen. Plus, given that Littlefinger is really ruling the Vale, he is probably going to come-up with a plan to not bend the knee since he wants the Iron Throne for himself. In short, with Littlefinger around, House Arryn is an unreliable ally and won't necessaily do what Jon Snow wants. Plus, as the show has hammered home, the knights of the Vale showed-up to support Sansa, not Jon, so just because Jon bent the knee doesn't mean the Vale lords will follow. Finally, once the Vale lords find out that Jon is actually a Targaryen, they are going to probably have some real problems with being ruled by a Targaryen again. Hopefully, the season finale will provide some answers but given how the writers have left a huge amount of loose threads - whatever will happen with the Freys, Dorne, the Stormlands, etc. - I won't be surprised if this particular point is just glossed over. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:17, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Rule of House Arryn Since Petyr Baelish is now dead, I think that it's appropriate to remove his name in the category of Lord of House Arryn. It currently says "de facto; regent", but due to his death in the season finale, Robin Arryn is now the sole ruler of House Arryn and of the Vale. Thanks. Johan0731 (talk) 10:16, August 29, 2017 (UTC)